Total Drama Insanity
by wolfs1999
Summary: Everyone is back! I will try to update more often. I do not own Total Drama. My computer is messing up, so the only way that I can upload a full chapter is to put it as 1 paragraph. Also, I'm thinking about who to pair Gwen up with. Trent or Duncan. Give me your review or PM me, and witch ever one gets more votes will be the one I go with.
1. they are back!

"Chris Mclain here, coming at you with the best total drama EVER. Every single constant is coming back, and there will be romance, creepy foods, and lots of fun, for me! Hahaha!  
This is gonna be great! Now coming at you is Total...Drama...INSANITY! Great name isn't it? Yeah i know. Now welcome the cast. First up, Cody!" Cody jumps of the boat.  
"Siaria wont be here, will she?" "Every one will be here, dipstick." They turn to see Jo there. "Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem." "JO!" "SHUT IT MCLAME! No one wants to be here!" Duncan says. "Duncan."  
"BOOM BOOM!" "Izzy" "where the bazooka?"  
"There is no bazooka." "Then where did i get this?"  
Izzy holds up a water gun and sprays Chris with it. "Girl, you are some sort of crazy." "LaShawna." "This time can i not be shoved into a trash bag?" "No promises, Dawn."  
"Hi, Chip!" "Its Chris, Lyndsay." "Who?"  
Just go over there." Lyndsay walks over to Cody and asks if hes Tyler. "Eva." An angry scream can be heard. Eva jumps of the and punches Chris. "WOHO! Wheres Chris?" Owen asks.  
"Who cares?" Heather gripes walking past him as he crushes Dawn in one of his bone-crushing hugs. "Cant breathe," she gasps. B taps Owens shoulder and Owen drops Dawn. "Thank you,"  
Dawn says when she can breathe agian. B helps her up. "Noah,  
help me up." Chris ask and Noah kicks him. Alajandro walks without saying anything. Scott and Courtney walk off with Scott messing up in his attempts at flirting. "EXTREME!" Tyler trips and falls face fist on the dock. "Come on Camcody"  
siaria drags Camoran onto the deck. Gwen walks off with Trent following. After ten minutes everyone is on the dock and Chris has mannaged to pull himself up. "Yo, dog, whats the first challenge, eh?" "Next time on tatal drama Insanity these unlucky teens are going to pay for punching me with a challenge from season one!" 


	2. the teams part 1

"Team A will consist of:Lindsay, Trent, Dj,  
Gwen, Duncan, Courtney," Gwen and Courtney completely ignore Duncan. "Scott, Mike, Zoey," Mike and Zoey start flirting.  
"Eva, Noah, Izzy, B, Cody, Cameran, Sierra." 


	3. the teams part two

"NOOOOO!" Both Cody and Cameran yell.  
"Owen, Dawn." Owen gives Dawn another bone-crushing hug before they join their team. "Sadie. You are now the Omega Wolves!""But what about Katie!" Sadie asks, upset that she and her bffl would be separated until the merge if they made it that far."No switching teams this season unless I decide to spice things up." Chris says. "NOOOOO!" The bffls scream. "Team B: Lightning, Heather, Alajandro, Anne Maria,  
Justin, Sam, Dakota, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Jo, Brick,  
Beth, Staci, Ezekial, and Blainley." This time Chris spoke faster as to avoid being interrupted and loser to be heard over the crying bffls as Sadie was being comforted by Dawn and Katie was being comforted by Staci, who was at the same time lying about her ancestors."You are now the Alpha Wolves!" "Why 'wolves?'" LaShawna asks. "We let some would tamers stay at the island while we where gone. Some o of the wolves got your of their cages and are currently roaming the island." Chris explains. "So their are tame wolves walking around?" Trent asks. "No! Of course not! Their are WILD wolves on the loose!"  
"But you just said that they where tame!" Heather started,  
annoyed. "No, I said that they got your of their cages, besides the wolf tamers weren't very good at their jobs. They where nice,  
though." "Figures," LaShawna sighs. 


	4. PHOBIA FACTOR part 1

"We will be doing a challenge from season 1. I need 3 volunteers from each team." Chris says. Dawn, B, and Scott step forward, volunteering them selves for the Omega Wolves.  
Staci, Brick, and Anne Maria step forward, volunteering themselves for the Beta Wolves. "You six have just completed to participate in today's challenge while your get to watch you face your biggest fears! That's right! We are doing Phobia Factor!" Chris exclaims while the six unlucky teens look nervous. "And Maria, give your all of your hair spray to Chef because you aren't getting out back until the end of the day!" Chef confinscates the hair spray. "B,  
here's your name trash for fifteen minutes." The nametag says '  
Beverly' he should, but puts it on nonetheless. "Brick, there is a dark room with your name on it for the next 15 minutes. Staci, no talking for thirty minutes." Brick follows Chef to the room and Staci looks about ready to crack. "Scott, I believe that you and Gang have already met." Gang chases Scott away. "Dawn,  
crawl into this trash bag." "But..." "Get in our your team loses." Dawn reluctantly crawls into the trash bag.  
"Have a nice fifteen minutes in there, Dawn." CONFESSIONAL B:'HOLDING A PICTURE OF DAWN WITH ANGEL WINS AND A HALO AND THEN TAKES OUT A PICTURE OF CHRIS WITH A DEVIL LOOK'END OF CONFESSIONAL "Lets go check on Brick." Every one except for Dawn and Scott follow. After 15 minutes Brick runs out screaming like a girl as B tries to get Chris' attention to get Dawn out of the trash bag.  
Around five minutes earlier, Chef had accidentally thrown the trash bag that Dawn was in into the garbage bin, but of course Chris wouldn't know this. "Alright, team Alpha loses!" B turns around and runs to find Dawn and when he eventually gets her out, he is greeted with a hug. When Dawn notices the name trash that B had failed to take off, she simply says: "I think that the name Beverly is beautiful. You should be embarrassed about it." 


	5. my explanation

Sorry about any grammatical errors. Some things are out of my control as I can only post the full chapter of it is blocky because my tablet is messing up and my computer is messed up.  
I will try to improve my spelling and any other grammatical mistake that I can. Please let me know who you want Gwen paired up with. 


	6. PHOBIA FACTOR part two

"Team Alpha, welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season! If I call your name you are safe,  
if I don't, you can't come back. EVER! Safe is Jo, Harold, Geoff,  
Bridgette, Sam, Dakota, Katie, Blainley, Ezekiel, Justin, And Maria,  
Tyler, Heather, Alajandro. Brick, Lightning, this is the last marshmallow. Brick, your on the chopping block for wimping you and Lightning your on the chopping block for being annoying. Brick you are, surprisingly, safe. Goodbye, Lightning!" "SHA-WHAT!?"  
"Goodbye, sha-idiot," Jo taunts as she had talked everyone into voting him off saying that he was a major threat and had to be eliminated. A/n vote for who you want Gwen to be paired up with. 


End file.
